


Hooked

by thewhistleblower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Begging, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Consensual Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, I'm back!, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), and with more porn, degradation kink, jaebeom is a good boy, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhistleblower/pseuds/thewhistleblower
Summary: Jaebeom spends a boring, lonely night in search of a hookup which leads him to one gorgeous Park Jinyoung, a video, and a whole new world of sex he wasn't familiar with, yet learns to love it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and I'm here for yet another jjp smut fic because there need to be more smut one-shots of them! Also sorry this is so long I literally had no way to end it any sooner but hey, it's pretty much all porn except for a bit of plot in the beginning :) I have no beta so any inaccuracies are fair game. Hope you guys enjoy this mess <3

“Jackson, why are you here again?” Jaebeom inquired, rolling his eyes at the man who was practically hovering over his shoulder.

“To help you find a booty call you've been so adamant about getting!”

It was one of those nights when Jaebeom was curious and bored. He lazily searched on yet another hook up app for someone to, well, hook up with because he was just in one of those moods (whether it be lonely or horny, it was a mood). He didn't like being tied down in a relationship, settling down wasn't his style and past relationships ruined a lot of hope for a real one, so he stuck to going on the Tindr like app for some sort of fun. His friend, Jackson, always got on him about relationships considering he himself was in a lovely one with their friend Bambam which has flourished quite nicely. And yet, Jaebeom just didn't need all the extra fluff since it always backfired on him before. So, in the meantime, he swiped left and right on this new app he had downloaded in hopes he'd find someone interesting.

“What about him? He's pretty.” Jackson was mainly with him that night since Bambam had an event in Thailand for the weekend. Jackson also liked butting in on what Jaebeom was doing even when the thoughts from the peanut gallery weren't necessary. 

“Haeju Kim. Likes sunsets and walks on the beach and goes to church on Sundays.” Jaebeom read with a bored expression on his face, voice unamused.

“This sounds like a keeper!” Jackson chimed in happily while Jaebeom sighed and continued swiping for more candidates. 

“This Jaeyoung guy looks hot as fuck, what about him?” And Jackson was right, this man was indeed very sexy but Jaebeom read more of his profile before deadpanning as he read the end line.

“He's looking for a sugar baby…”

“That should be even more of an incentive! Getting money while also getting railed I think that's a win-win.” Jackson was way too excited for Jaebeom’s liking, but he did have a point. It's not like Jaebeom was short on money, but having extra would be nice… gifts were nice—

No, no Jaebeom had some morals he'd like to keep.

The endless cycle of swiping only ended with him deleting the app and pulling out his MacBook to search online instead. He did a quick search of “hookups in your area” and a slew of people popped up on the little map provided. Jaebeom hovered the mouse over different contenders and read through various mini profiles that were given. Some short ones were simple such as “Looking for a good time!” to some who give their lifelong story in the one-thousand-character limit which Jaebeom just didn't care about plus everyone looked so boring. Look, all Jaebeom wanted was a hot guy, some good dick (or ass too), and maybe even a sort of friends-with-benefits ordeal with someone appealing that can last until he got his stupid head out of being anti-relationships.

After a bunch of clicking and coming up shorthanded, Jaebeom was near just giving up and going to bed without anything (he could pleasure himself, but what's the fun in that when someone could blow his back out, figuratively). When all hope was lost, he did hover over one of the last people and saw a man so handsome he lost his breath. 

_Park Jinyoung_.

Jaebeom clicked on his profile and the man seemed to be a businessman working at the corporation not too far from where Jaebeom lived meaning he had to live within the area. Single, liked working out, and the two pictures provided really showed off the man's body definition. Jaebeom could tell by the profile the man had to have a big coc- heart, a big heart. Jaebeom reads a little more and he came across the ending statement of the man's profile.

_Looking for someone to please me. A personal pleasure toy if you will._

And Jaebeom got a surge of warmth just from reading those words alone, making his mouth go dry. He believed this guy could be it. “What about him?” He turned towards Jackson who gave the man on the screen a once over while stroking his chin in mock curiosity.

“He looks intense which is sexy.” Jackson then noticed a _see more_ option on the man's profile which others didn't have. “Wait click on that.” He instructed and Jaebeom did so with a double click and it pulled up a separate tab labeled _X_. Upon clicking into that tab both men gasp from seeing all the content that was displayed on the screen. The website was a porn website but more catered towards BDSM. It was surprising yet intriguing and Jaebeom spots one video in particular with the man from the website in it. The thumbnail displayed him with his hand around another man's throat, looking at him with a sort of dark gleam to his eyes. The other man's eyes were hazy and wide, a ball gag in his mouth and the word _SLUT_ written on his forehead and _HOLE_ written on his cheeks with his mouth being the O.

“Should we watch it?” Jaebeom's voice cracked a bit. There was just a lot to take in with this website, but it also served to make him even hornier.

“ _You_ can watch it. I'm going to head home and call Bambam and see how he's doing. Maybe get a little fun in myself.” Jackson spoke as he began standing up. He goes to leave but soon turns back, giving Jaebeom a serious look. “Hey, if you really go with this man please be safe. Protection and all that plus call me if anything goes bad.” Sweet, sweet Jackson being as caring as ever. 

“I promise I'll be okay. I don't even know if I'll actually go for him anyway so don't worry.” Jaebeom reassured and Jackson didn't look too convinced, but he let it go, giving Jaebeom a wave goodbye before leaving out the front door. 

Jaebeom sat there for a bit, thinking. He had already had the video pulled up ready to watch, but he didn't do it quite yet. He most definitely was going to see this man, but he wasn't sure if he should watch the video or be surprised as to what would be to come. As always, curiosity killed the cat and Jaebeom went ahead and clicked on the video without any more hesitations.

Watching the video was an out-of-body experience. Jinyoung, the man calling all the shots, had the more twink-looking man tied up to this contraption and just spoke absolute filth to him while teasing him with different objects. It was unlike anything Jaebeom has watched before when he himself just watched more tamed porn like classic cunnilingus or massage porn, the simple things. But this, watching the way Jinyoung control the other man was something Jaebeom never wished he would want to experience. 

Losing that much control, submitting so easily, and to be honest Jaebeom liked holding on to his control, liked being in control of himself. The way Jinyoung roughly held the man down, forced him in different positions just for his own pleasure was so intriguing to watch. Seeing the man so broken, whimpering, _begging_ , and it's everything Jaebeom wanted and more. Maybe Jaebeom would be willing to give up that well-mannered control after all if it meant being with a guy like that.

He picked up how Jinyoung liked to be called sir and master, liked choking his partner, hair pulling (which Jaebeom was fond of), and other little things that made a delightful warmth spread within him as excitement ran along his veins. Jinyoung fucked _hard_ , brutal, so erratic that the man looked like he'd break in half and the screams were loud enough to wake a city block. The video ended with Jinyoung showing off the man's gaping, dripping hole as he wrote _HOLE_ on his reddened ass cheeks. 

Jaebeom _had_ to meet with this man even if only one time just so he could experience something so extraordinary. To be manhandled and fucked until he couldn't move sounded way too good to pass up. As he finished the video with a prominent hard-on, he soon got the guts to contact Jinyoung through email to see if he was up for it.

He got an immediate response after a few minutes with a number, an address, and a disclaimer. 

_If this is something you're used to, then come as you are and enjoy yourself. Bring a toy if you'd like. If this is your first time doing something like this, please list any do's and don'ts you may have or any safe words or tactics just in case things get too much. I am a hard dominant with soft tendencies. You’ll do as I say, and everything should go smoothly. I'll take care of you, your needs and all, and will make sure you have a good time with me._

_-Jinyoung_

Jesus fucking christ.

Jaebeom was doing this. He was going to a stranger's place, going to engage in probably some very rough sex unlike anything he's ever done, and it sort of made him a little nervous. He didn't want to end up dead or anything and this going out to news outlets with the headline of ‘Man gets killed due to seeking out a BDSM partner!’ which was corny but also a possibility. He did his best to shake the nerves away as he thought up anything that he didn't like. He was open to anything really except for odd stuff like waxing or docking which he included. As far as safewords go, he didn't really have one, but he figured he'd come up with something along the way. After listing a few things, he wasn't too keen on, he put a few things he did like and went ahead and sent back an email.

He, once again, received a quick response back of a time to meet up which was an hour away. It gave him time to find the location that looked to be in a higher-up apartment complex that wasn't too far from where he lived. After scouting the address, he went to his room to figure out what to wear. He wondered if he should be more risqué or just keep it simpler since his clothes won't last long. Risqué would be more appealing most definitely and he _did_ have a few outfits to fit the occasion. He rummaged through his closet and went with a nice baby blue bralette and panties set (he liked the soft feeling of the material, sue him). Before he put clothes on top, he took a quick picture of his outfit, his body mostly exposed whilst showing off his body proportions.

Jaebeom soon dressed in a black turtleneck and skinny jeans. It had been a while since he'd done it, but he also put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara just for more added effects. After giving himself a look over in his mirror, he deemed himself ready for whatever was in store for him. He soon pulled out his phone and began typing a message to the man, letting him know that he'd be on his way. He got a short reply back of _“I'll be waiting for you”_ which, to Jaebeom, could be perceived rather sexually, but that could just be the arousal in his brain getting more and more excited.

He then thought for a moment about the picture he took of himself. Jaebeom wasn't that conceited, but he knew he looked damn good in the outfit, good enough that he decided to send the picture to Jinyoung with a caption of _“A little surprise ;)”_ just to see what kind of reaction he'd get. And, like before, the response was fairly quick that Jaebeom opened immediately and gasped upon seeing the picture on his screen. It was a picture of a cock so big it made his mouth water; the length and girth were making him lose his mind. Along with the picture, was a lengthy message:

_Oh, so you're one of those kinds of boys, a tease. Better be careful about sending me pictures like this. Your little outfit might end up in tatters on my floor. You probably think you'll have the easy way out, but you'll submit like everyone else, like the whore I know you are. Do you see this picture? You're going to know my cock very well. You're not gonna be able to think about anything else but my cock. I'll make sure you memorize it to the point you can't be without it. I'll make you go every day wondering why you feel so empty and it's because my cock isn't inside of you. Turn you into a hungry cock whore eager to jump on any cock that comes your way, but you'll know no one would be able to satisfy you as I can. Can't wait for a little slut like you to become a new home for my cock._

_See you soon._

Fuck.

Jaebeom was absolutely fucked, figuratively and literally with words like these. He wasn't used to words so derogatory as this, but he liked them, made him crave everything that would come from tonight. A text message alone was causing him to think up different scenarios which also made a deep flush spread across his cheeks and he was still terribly _hard_. He couldn't stop looking at the picture that was sent to him either. He's never seen a cock so big and it made him dizzy just thinking about how much he wanted it inside of him, if it would _fit_ inside him. He had to keep it together; he didn't want to come off so desperate in the first few seconds of meeting. He even thought about preparing himself, but he decided it'd be more fun in the moment when the scene had commenced.

After a lot of hyping himself up, and calming his hard-on down, he finally left his apartment and typed in the address on his GPS so he could head over to Jinyoung’s place. Jaebeom was still a bit nervous, but he kept remembering how this would be a good time. Communication was key after all and he had to put some trust in the man to not hurt him on purpose. BDSM could get extreme, but he sought out the man so he was going to go through with it and hoped everything would work out. 

The drive to Jinyoung's place wasn't long at all as Jaebeom soon pulled up to the gated apartment complex. He went to the gates and the security asked him who he was here to see and said _Park Jinyoung_. The guard had let him pass and soon was on the lookout for the address. The GPS directed him accordingly and it had him parking in a spot right in front of the lavish looking apartments. He followed the numbers and after climbing a few stairs, also turning a few corners, he found the exact location. He stood there for a moment, breathing, taking as much needed time to get him in the right mindset. He checked his phone for the time, and he was a little early. Without wasting another second, he gave the door a firm knock and waited for the inevitable.

It took a couple of seconds but soon Jaebeom heard the door being unlocked and soon opened revealing the man of the hour. 

“Ah, you must be Jaebeom. Come inside, we'll begin shortly.” And Jaebeom was shell shocked, frozen in place and his legs just wouldn't _move_. The pictures online didn't do Jinyoung justice at all because the man standing in front of him was breathtakingly gorgeous. A sharp jawline, beautiful lips, hair styled to perfection with a loose curl gracing his forehead, and Jaebeom was in absolute awe. He was dressed in a mid-sleeve black button-up and black pants that hugged his wonderful thighs so nicely. God, Jaebeom wanted to be between those thighs.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally coaxed himself into moving and entering the apartment. It was completely spotless, not a single dust mite in sight and it smelled of something sweet yet earthy. He stood still, eyes wandering around the environment before landing on the man in front of him. The way Jinyoung stood was powerful, arms folded over his broad chest, biceps poking out through his shirt. That alone weakened Jaebeom’s knees and he did his best not to fall to them so quickly. 

“Are you ready to begin?” That voice cuts through the silence, deep and warm with a strong edge to it. “And tell me your safe word.” Jaebeom nodded his head, taking a few steps forwards towards Jinyoung.

“It's paradise.” He spoke almost timidly. “And yes, I'm ready.” He said with a bit more confidence and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, displeased.

“Yes, what?” There's venom in those words that lit something inside Jaebeom that sent a shiver up his spine. Right, he needed to correct himself, clearing his throat and bowing his head.

“Yes sir.” Jinyoung soon stepped towards him and gripped his jaw harshly, forcing him to look up to meet his eyes. Those eyes were piecing like icicles, seeing right through him, but he kept his cool, waiting to see what this new experience would bring about. 

“You're new so you get a warning. Remember to address me as such or this won't be easy.” Jinyoung released his jaw and yet Jaebeom kept his eyes on him. “On your knees.” Was the command that Jaebeom followed immediately, going down to his knees with his head tilted up prettily and eyes never once losing contact.

This was also very new to him. Usually with a partner they just fell into a rhythm that led to only normal sex and the morning after. This, on the other hand, was one giving orders and the other following them, submission and dominance. It wasn't something Jaebeom was used to, but he could feel himself slowly drifting into a mindset he's never been in and he _liked_ it. He felt the need to be obedient because there had to be some sort of reward for being good.

_Being good._ That was something new to consider.

A hand tangled into his hair; he kept it a little longer than normal because he liked the look of it. The hand was gentle and Jaebeom leaned into it almost cat-like, nearly mewling like one too, but he held that sound in to save himself from embarrassment, his eyes closing for a moment just to savor the tender feeling. He wasn't sure exactly where to put his hands so he, at first, kept them in his lap, balled into fists but then he moved them so that they were on the front of Jinyoung’s thighs for some stability. It was an instant reaction; his head being yanked back as he hissed out a surprised moan. 

“Did I tell you if you could fucking touch me?” That tone of voice cut right through him. He shook his head quickly, hands going back to his lap.

“No, no… I'm sorry I- _fuck_ … I'm sorry sir….” He did his best to speak clearly and correct himself thoroughly because he just wasn't used to the formalities. 

“Hmmm, you're slow to learn as it seems.” Then Jinyoung let go of his hair and walked away from him. Jaebeom stood still, not moving an inch as he soon saw the other return to him with a rope. He kneeled behind him and forced his arms back, tying them so he wouldn't be able to move. “Just so you don't touch anymore. Don't worry, you'll get your hands back later.” Jinyoung spoke out as he returned right in front of him, that hand going back into his thick strands, moving to the hairs on the back of his neck and he shivers.

Jinyoung began to unzip his pants then. Jaebeom kept his eagerness at bay so he appeared calmer and more collective, but _god_ it was difficult especially when Jinyoung began pulling his cock out. As expected, the cock in front of him was huge and thick as the picture sent to him earlier was, sliding against his cheek as he remained still. He did open his mouth though, all willingly and hoping he would be satisfied soon enough. Jinyoung laid his cock on Jaebeom’s face, running along it. Jaebeom does let out a quiet moan as the tip brushed against his lips, letting his tongue poke out just for a small taste.

“Please sir… Can I?” He begs mildly. That little mindset was coming upon him much quicker and it made him slowly become more pliant, obedient. Jinyoung doesn't give him a direct response, instead, he pressed the tip into his mouth and Jaebeom was so gracious for it. He sucked and swirled his tongue over the head, tonguing the slit occasionally, and soon moved forward to get more into his mouth. He's only deepthroated a handful of times and he had a high urge to do it now even if it was too much. He wished he could use his hands to stroke what wasn't in his mouth, but his mouth movements alone would just have to do.

Jinyoung kept a firm grip on the back of his head, leading him further down his cock as the tip hit the back of his throat. Jaebeom sputtered a bit, taking a few quick breaths before pushing forward more to take Jinyoung’s cock completely down his throat. Jinyoung was so big so it was much more difficult to take and Jaebeom himself was surprised he even made it this far. His eyes began to water, eyeliner and mascara getting ruined in the process. He let out some sort of a whimpering sound that morphed into a moan when his lips connected to the base at finally having Jinyoung all the way down his throat.

“You're used to this, huh? Nothing more than a cockslut. You were made for doing things like this, sucking cock is all you're good for. A mouth so willing to fill.” Then Jinyoung dragged him slowly off to about half before pressing him back down and holding him there making it hard to breathe. It almost felt as if Jinyoung was letting him accommodate to his size because it's a slow drag in and out of his throat as he sucked and swallowed around it. Jaebeom did get used to the feeling, the stretch of his jaw and bulge of his throat was a wonderful feeling.

Jinyoung gave him the liberty to move just a bit. There was a certain finesse to his movements with him bobbing his head back and forth, taking each inch down slowly and since he couldn't use his hands, he made sure his mouth was as full as possible. Jaebeom moved his head skillfully, sucking and swallowing around him at every chance he got. He sucked and let his tongue move as much as possible as his mouth did most of the work, pleasuring the man above as best he could.

Then Jinyoung pulled his cock out of his mouth, letting the saliva mixed precum drip down his chin. Jaebeom didn't want the fullness to be gone so soon so he leaned his head forward, mouth open, doing his best to try and get that magnificent cock back down his throat, eyes pleading.

“Fuck my throat, I want it so badly.” He whined out before receiving a short slap to the face, which surprised him, and he _might_ have moaned because of it while also moaning when there was a very hard tug to his hair. 

Maybe he was becoming a bit of a masochist.

“Ungrateful bitch,” The snarl was way sexier in Jaebeom’s ear even with it being so harsh it served to ignite a blistering warmth inside of him. “Sounds like you're demanding me for pleasure. Thought you'd learn quick enough, but it looks like I was wrong.” And Jaebeom didn't even get the chance to apologize because Jinyoung’s cock was soon down his throat with a rough thrust that made him choke and gag unexpectedly, eyes widening at the quickness. He was held there; his nose being plugged too so he couldn't breathe. It made his throat burn, a lightheaded feeling slowly taking over him as he just wished he didn't disobey orders.

Jinyoung’s grip on him was forceful, that hand holding him down and not once letting up as more drool spilled down the corner of his mouth. Jaebeom was soon able to breathe as much as he could with a cock down his throat when Jinyoung let go of his nose and soon that cock was slipping out. It wasn't long before those hips snapped back forward with a brutal thrust back down his throat. It was rather unpleasant, unforgiving, but maybe Jaebeom deserved this treatment after all since he wasn't being good. Every thrust was rough and all Jaebeom could do was take it as tears began falling down his cheeks.

Each thrust was quick, choking him and making him gag as he let himself get the throat fucking of a lifetime that left him a mess. He wasn't paying too much attention to the sounds coming from him, but he knew it had to have sounded grotesque and sloppy, obscene but oh so endearing. It was difficult to handle, so much to take in, but Jaebeom pushed through the discomfort and pain and replaced those feelings with tremendous pleasure.

“This is your last fucking warning. You better start being good, or I'll make everything much more difficult for you, whore.” Jaebeom nodded his head the best he could. He was going to be good from now on, was going to obey orders and show how good he was. Soon Jinyoung does pull out and Jaebeom took the chance to breathe before he was yanked up by his shirt. He was soon hoisted up and over Jinyoung's shoulder, which was a huge turn on because he was lifted like it was _nothing_ and was carried away out of the living room.

Jinyoung’s room wasn't too far and soon Jaebeom found himself thrown onto the bed with a thud. He took a moment to admire how spacious it was, but soon watched as the other left him on the bed. Jinyoung went to his closet as if he were looking for something. Jaebeom gulped, he was excited yet curious about what Jinyoung was looking for. He came back with a small object and what looks to be a controller. Jaebeom was unfamiliar with the item, but it looks like some sort of toy which made a pleasant thrill go through him.

“Ever use a vibrator, Jaebeom?” Jinyoung asked him with a devious glint in his eyes, a smirk playing on his face as he held the small toy.

“N-no sir I haven't.” Jaebeom had only used dildos or fleshlights and such (he was very vanilla), but never anything more adventurous. Jinyoung had climbed into the bed with him, moving up so he was towering over him and Jaebeom felt so vulnerable. Being in such a position really showed who was in charge. He was soon stripped of his pants which made him feel even more revealed as his face flushed a bright red. Then he was turned over, hips pulled up and he moaned upon feeling Jinyoung’s hardness press against him from behind.

“Hmmm, gonna try something first.” Jinyoung spoke out coyly as he ran a hand up Jaebeom’s back.

“Please…” Jaebeom whimpered out, not sure what he was begging for. The panties he was wearing were slowly getting pulled down, exposing him even more. His cheeks were pulled apart, a thumb pressing against his hole and he squirmed at the feeling, whimpering when pressure was applied enough to enter him, but soon replaced with the wetness of Jinyoung spitting on his hole. He moaned unexpectedly, feeling a warm tongue slide against his hole, lapping at it slowly. 

Jaebeom had never done this before so he tensed slightly as a reflex only to relax after a bit of getting used to the feeling. The feeling is indescribable and yet he _loved_ every second of that velvet tongue licking into him, those lips sucking against him as if making out with his hole, and he couldn't keep his voice under control. He felt a finger then, prodding against his hole soon slipping past the ring of muscle, making him groan out as that finger moved alongside that tongue.

Jinyoung held his cheeks and spread them apart, opening him up slightly. That tongue took over once again on its own, vigorously moving and pressing inside him. Jaebeom's voice carried higher, the feeling so good it had him nearly shaking. Jinyoung spat into his hole once more which could be considered gross, but it felt so pleasant in the moment, giving one last slow lick before giving his ass a smack that made him yelp. Then Jinyoung began eating him out like he was starved, tongue diving in, swirling around the rim all the while Jaebeom mewled and curled his toes in pleasure, and _god_ it was so damn good.

Soon, that wonderful tongue was replaced by a finger that started moving inside of him slowly, curling and twisting before a second finger was added. Jaebeom tensed up a little at the intrusion, the fingers moving dryly with the lack of lube made it mildly uncomfortable. Those fingers stretched inside him, moving a bit quicker than before and his hips began to move back against them instinctively. He was _so_ hard, so close to reaching his release, but he knew he shouldn't even think about releasing unless he begged for it.

“M-may I please cum, sir? I'm so close…” And Jaebeom whined loudly when those fingers pressed against his prostate with perfect precision. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Jinyoung asked, moving his fingers a bit quicker.

“N-no… I don't… But—but I've been so _hard_ even before I got here.” Those words were rather embarrassing (maybe he got off on that too) and he could hear Jinyoung let out a delighted hum, intrigued at what was spoken.

“Did my message make you hard? Just a couple of words make you this cock hungry, huh?” 

“Y-yes…. And—” His words got caught off and morphed into a moan when another finger began entering him, stretching him even more. “And I watched a video you were in and I— _fuck_! I want you to use me, ruin me just like that.” And his voice turned into a silent scream as those fingers drove deeper inside him, opening him up and making him squirm as they moved quicker and quicker.

“Really now? And what did you like about the video?” Jinyoung questioned. 

“Ah fuck! I-I liked how rough you were… and-and I want that. _Please,_ I want it so badly….” Jaebeom trailed off, desperation fogging his mind making him needier for all Jinyoung would do to him.

Those fingers soon slid out of him, leaving him empty and eager to be filled once more. He felt something press against him, something smooth and before he could really question it, the object was pressing into him. He moaned loudly, it felt like a dildo but more rigid and was being pressed into him all the way. Jaebeom noted how the rope around his arms were being removed, freeing his hands finally after the constant restraint. Then Jinyoung was away from him soon enough, the presence of a body disappearing.

The toy inside him began vibrating unexpectedly, a pulsing feel that made him gasp, body trembling furiously. Jaebeom knew he was on the verge of his climax; his cock was dripping precum and the toy only brought him so much closer to the edge to the point all he could do was moan as he gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. He began grinding his hips into the sheets, trying to relieve himself of building pressure, but it doesn't do much for him.

“So close… Sir, can I please cum? I'll be so g-good to you—” Then a short scream left him as the vibrations became stronger, more consistent and he didn't think he could hold on much longer. 

“Hmmm… Yes, you may cum _without_ touching yourself.” The toy buzzed at the highest setting and that alone took Jaebeom over the edge. He saw white, a surge of pleasuring wracking through him and soon he was cumming with a loud scream gracing his lips. His whole body was quivering as he did his best to come down from his high, but the vibrations kept him shaking. Overstimulation began to take over making him grow more sensitive and overwhelmed all the while Jinyoung kept him right where he wanted him, watching him with amusement in his eyes.

“T-too— _ah_ … Too much…” Jaebeom whimpered. It was getting so hard to stay coherent with the toy vibrating viciously inside of him still. His eyes cross, body still trembling, and he screams once more as he somehow managed to cum again, making him completely collapse into the bed as he squirmed in place. The sensation made him grow almost numb to the feeling, his mind becoming weak as he just laid there completely under Jinyoung’s control.

He felt like he would pass out, felt the world slowly slipping away from him. All he could do now was whimper, his body dealing with so much pleasure all at once it could shut down at any second. But after just a few more moments, the vibrations slowed to a stop and Jaebeom could finally _breathe_ for once. He then felt the toy being pulled out of him slowly. His mind finally began to bring reality back to him while he was turned over to his back, giving him a full view of Jinyoung.

“Wow, that's it baby. That's my good boy. You're being so good that I think you deserve a reward.” Something inside of Jaebeom shifted then. _Good boy._ He repeated that to himself and those few words made something come over him.

“I'm a good boy.” Jaebeom said it out loud then, confidently and his mind was soon sent deep into submission. He liked those words probably way too much than he should, but it brought about another side of him he never thought he'd possess. He had a certain yearning for attention, a desperation unlike anything before and the only thing replaying in his mind was how he was a good boy.

He wanted to be used, ruined, taken fully apart, and fucked without any remorse.

Jinyoung got back onto the bed, completely naked, looming over him with a smirk upon his face. Jaebeom was so out of it, barely even able to think of anything else, but soon enough felt lips press against his. The kiss was slow, almost too slow to Jaebeom's liking since he was just so worked up. Those lips were so plush, mesmerizing, addicting, and he did his best to try to make the kiss more fervent, but Jinyoung held onto his throat, kept him in his control and Jaebeom could only stay still.

He wanted so much to roam his hands all over Jinyoung's body, but he remembered he wasn't allowed to and instead kept his hands fisted into the sheets. Jaebeom felt hands on his waist slowly moving and took his shirt off which cut the kiss briefly before Jinyoung kissed him more hungrily than before. Those hands moved up to cuff the bralette he was wearing, squeezing his chest and eliciting a moan from him into the kiss. Jaebeom had such a sensitive chest, nipples already hard as fingers swiped over them, pinching and twisting them through his bralette. Soon the bralette was taken off and those fingers ran over his exposed nipples making him gasp and arch into the sensational feeling.

“You're a beautiful boy, pretty and compliant. Innocent, but slowly getting right where I want you.” Jinyoung spoke against his lips and Jaebeom moaned appreciatively. There's a thrill that went through him upon hearing the praise; it made him feel good, made him feel as if all his efforts of being a good boy was paying off. Plus, he was due for a reward so he was going to continue being obedient so he could get what he wanted.

“I— _fuck_!” And Jaebeom started saying something before the train of thought left him upon feeling Jinyoung's cock glide between his cheeks. He spread his legs as far as they could go, waiting, yearning to be filled. The tip began pressing against him and he began to fidget, knowing well enough he's not stretched out enough, but he wanted to feel himself be split apart. He made a sort of choked out noise when the head breached, and he covered his reddened face and mouth to hide his embarrassingly vulnerable self.

“No, no I want you to watch me.” Jaebeom followed the orders, slowly uncovering his face showing his blown out lidded eyes, flushed face, and quivering lips. “Good. Now pay attention and watch every inch of my cock go into you.” 

“Y-yes sir.” Is all he's able to respond with before he gasps out, feeling Jinyoung pressing into him. He watched with widened eyes and a mouth agape spilling moan after moan as that cock entered him slowly. The slight burn to the stretch was immediately replaced by an abundance of pleasure that shot up Jaebeom’s spine and made him shake in place.

“Such a nice, tight hole. More fun to stretch out.” And Jaebeom’s voice began to grow louder the more Jinyoung pressed into him. About halfway and he felt so _full_ already, stretched, and unsure if he could take anymore. Not even a moment later, Jinyoung held onto his hips and with one fluid thrust, he was completely inside of him. The scream Jaebeom let out was so brash and loud that he wouldn't be surprised if anyone next door could hear him (To be fair, if Jinyoung did this often, the noise complaints were probably exceedingly high, or his room was soundproof).

Jaebeom had never been so full, so _stretched_ , and the feeling was nearly too much to handle. He reached out and pressed against Jinyoung as if to tell him to let up, but Jinyoung grabbed his hands and pinned him down. Jinyoung tsked at him while slowly dragging his cock out a bit then thrusted back into him roughly, making his voice hitch in his throat.

“ _Fuck_! I-I can't… I—” 

“Nuh uh, no resisting. I know you can take my cock like the good fucking whore you are.” And Jinyoung dragged his cock out just a bit again, repeating the same action, before thrusting back in quickly causing Jaebeom to scream once more. The pain began to ebb away as time went by, leaving a surge of pleasure in its wake the more he was able to adjust. Jinyoung rolled his hips into him, swiveling in a circle to accommodate him. After a while, Jinyoung pulled all the way out and Jaebeom whined at such an incredible loss.

His eyes never left Jinyoung’s cock, watching it as it appeared and soon disappeared back inside him. Each thrust made it feel as if that cock would never bottom out and every time it did, he felt so full. Jinyoung had let go of his arms and went to grip the back of his thighs, nearly folding him and making his knees touch the bed (he was rather flexible after all). That cock dragged out of him once more but this time, without warning, it snapped back inside of him roughly, making Jaebeom jolt and moan aloud.

“ _Oh my God!_ H-holy shit….” And then Jinyoung started a quick pace, rutting his hips inside of him with force behind each thrust. This was what it felt like getting a _really_ good fuck; a feeling that had Jaebeom mumbling nonsense and moaning out like, in simple terms, a bitch in heat. With each thrust, their skin slapped together a perfect staccato beat and it just felt like Jinyoung’s cock was made just for him. 

“Bet you never had cock like this before. You like it, huh? Tell me how much you like my cock splitting you open.” And Jinyoung never let up and if anything, thrusted even more erratically to the point Jaebeom couldn't even string words together, to the point where whenever he tried to speak, the air got knocked out of him. He was left grasping for straws to try and make a coherent sentence come out of him.

“S-so good…. So, b-big— _oh fuck_! I-I love it so much, sir, just like the cockslut I am for you….” He was growing more into the role placed on him; he was going to submit everything to Jinyoung even if it meant speaking down on himself which, in hindsight, was a turn on in itself. He was gonna delve more into the mindset of submission, listen to orders, and do everything so he can be called a good boy again because _that_ was the ultimate praise.

Jaebeom was getting closer to the edge again with each thrust, whining and gasping every time that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him was struck. Jinyoung knew how to move so well, fucked so hard, and only time would tell when Jaebeom would reach his release. He was holding on as much as he could so he wouldn't be disobedient, but each perfect thrust made it difficult to hold on. That was until there was one final thrust before Jinyoung began pulling out and the emptiness alone was enough to almost make him cry out how much he _needed_ that cock inside him, but again, obedience.

The emptiness didn't last too long because that tongue began licking into him like before. Being a bit more open made it easier to move and get even deeper inside of him, aggressively eating him out. He began trembling, crying out as he let that expertise tongue lick into him hungrily. That tongue soon moved up over his taint to his balls, sucking on each of them which made his eyes roll into the back of his head followed by a slew of curses leaving him. 

“ _Fuck-fuck-fuck…._ ” It became a mantra of sorts.

Soon the tongue moved further up over his own cock, licking from base to tip and when those lips encased the head and sucked, Jaebeom lost all his self-control. His hands rested on Jinyoung’s shoulders, back arching, and his hips bucked up into the warmth and soon he was cumming with a loud moan without even realizing right into Jinyoung's mouth. 

Jaebeom was way too strung out to come to terms with what he did, but he was soon met with a rough hand around his throat and Jinyoung spitting the cum right into his face. He grimaced, feeling the sticky substance dribble down his cheeks, but that was an afterthought especially when Jinyoung was looking at him with such a dangerous expression, eyes narrowed, and Jaebeom felt a coldness come over him. 

How could fear be such a turn on?

“You're testing me. You think you can just do what you want without begging for it? You came without my permission. No more warnings.” The tone of voice was laced with heated malice. All Jaebeom could do was gulp before Jinyoung had let go of his throat. Jaebeom watched him go sit on the edge of the bed, gesturing for him to come. “Lay across my lap, _now_.” And he soon realized what kind of punishment he was about to receive. He obeyed, moving so he laid across Jinyoung’s lap timidly.

“S-sir I'm so sorry I—” He yelped upon feeling a hand smack right against his ass. Another smack made him jolt and bite his lip, so he didn't make any noise.

“ _Count_!” A harder smack made Jaebeom curse out, gripping the sheets as he gathered himself up to follow the command.

“T-three…” Another smack just as hard as before comes upon him.

“Nuh uh start from the beginning.” Jaebeom tried to mumble out another apology but was met with another slap to his ass which was technically the fifth smack, but obeying orders he started from the beginning.

“ _Fuck_! O-one!” Punishment was never something he'd ever pondered and yet now he's getting a direct taste of what happens when one was disobedient. “Two!” Another hit landed more so on the back of his thighs before two quick slaps were against his ass. “Three…. f-four…” Then it was just a cycle of each slap being acquainted by his voice counting out loudly. Tears streamed down his face, each continuous smack made his voice grow higher in pitch, and he slowly began to grow numb to the feeling. Oddly enough, the screams turned into moans, the pain becoming more pleasurable than anything to the point he was hard once more.

He really was a masochist after all.

“You're enjoying this? A little pain slut so it seems.” Jaebeom kept counting not once stopping because he knew he deserved this treatment, or maybe he liked it too much as well. 

The smacks made it to fifteen and Jaebeom had become completely broken; he was no longer himself, no longer in any sort of control, and he only yearned for anything Jinyoung would give him. He counted to twenty and Jinyoung roughly grabbed both reddened cheeks and began rubbing them almost soothingly before placing a gentle kiss on both cheeks. He soon felt lips move along his back, kissing up to his neck and sucking lightly to leave a few marks.

“That's it. You're right where I want you. You took it so well like a good boy. You're so perfect, Jaebeom.” That voice was probably the sweetest he's heard Jinyoung spoke this whole time. A voice usually rough had become almost comforting and the praise alone made him moan out appreciatively.

“I-I want to... please you, sir… Use me as you wish.” Throughout this whole experience, Jaebeom, once eager and willing to get what he wanted, now turned so pliant and needy for Jinyoung’s cock it was like he didn't know anything else; all he had ever known was how much he needed Jinyoung so much it drove him crazy. Jinyoung was caressing him lightly, fingers running circles into his hips and Jaebeom felt lips warmly against his ear, nibbling on the lobe ever so slightly.

“I want you to ride me, Jaebeom. Ride me as hard as you can.” And Jaebeom nearly combusted at the proposition, nodding his head feverishly while situating himself so he was sitting in Jinyoung’s lap. He wished for Jinyoung to keep saying his name because it sounded so nice coming from him. He began rolling his hips and grinding his cock into Jinyoung who, for someone who hasn't been too vocal, let out a groan against his chest. 

“Can I touch you, sir? I want to feel you….” He whimpered out and Jinyoung nodded his head, giving him the reins to be able to _feel_. Jaebeom let his hands first splay across Jinyoung's chest, chiseled to perfection with abs deliciously on display. He so much wanted to run his tongue all over Jinyoung’s body, but maybe another time, if there would be another time. 

For now, he kept one hand against Jinyoung’s chest while the other went back behind him so he could grab a hold of his cock. It was the first time this whole night he felt such a wonderful cock in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze before he lazily moved his hand along the length that felt so big in his hand. Jinyoung was a bit more vocal and seemed rather eager himself the way he rocked his hips into Jaebeom’s hand. Jaebeom soon sat up a bit so he was directly above the shaft and he was soon beginning to sink down ever so slowly.

“Oh fuck…. _Oh God_!” He was once again getting stretched out as he made his way down the length, a long moan coming out the more he sank down. He swiveled his hips just so he could adjust while also moving up and down what was inside of him. He took in a few deep breaths before he continued sinking down until he was sitting in Jinyoung's lap properly. A lewd sound emitted from him when he angled ever so slightly, his prostate getting pressed against. He sat there for a moment, getting his bearings before he started up a rhythm of bouncing in Jinyoung's lap.

“That's it, baby boy— _fuck_! Just like that. You take my cock so well like it was made for you.” Jinyoung's voice sounded strained, aroused, lustful, and it brought about a sense of pride in Jaebeom. He was nowhere near the one in control but getting Jinyoung to lose his composure was way too good. He moved his hips the best he could, bouncing enthusiastically to the point his thighs burned, but he never stopped moving because any sort of pain he felt he brushed off and focused on the tremendous pleasure blossoming through him with each motion.

As Jaebeom moved vigorously in Jinyoung's lap, Jinyoung himself began thrusting upward into him which knocked the air out of him, leaving him breathless and panting. Jaebeom steadied himself on Jinyoung's shoulders before completely wrapping his arms around him as Jinyoung had a bruising grip on his hips. The thump of skin was all that could be heard that mingled with the sounds they were making.

Time went by and soon Jinyoung had completely lifted Jaebeom off his cock. Jaebeom whined, outright threw a fit because he was _so_ close to his release and he didn't need the other stopping now. He was soon tossed back into the bed, laying on his back before he was flipped over to his stomach. His hips were hiked up, a hand soon pressing on his back to arch, then that hand went to his head, pressing it down in the bed. Jaebeom moaned out and bucked his hips back when Jinyoung began teasing his hole with his cock. He was so needy, so eager to get fucked.

“I want to really hear you beg for it. Beg for my cock like it's all you'll ever need.” Jinyoung ordered and Jaebeom complied instantly.

“P-please…. _Please, please, please_! Jinyoung sir, I'm nothing without your cock. I need it inside me… _I need... I need it_!” Jaebeom was out right babbling, begging, just anything to get that magnificent cock back inside of him. 

“I'm not convinced. Keep begging.” Jinyoung began teasing the tip against his hole only to slide down and glide his cock between his cheeks. Jaebeom outright sobbed, crying out and rutting his hips backwards so he could feel Jinyoung's cock inside him once again.

“I-I’m just a whore for you. Please sir… _Fuck_! Please fuck me like I'm nothing more than a toy for you to fill!” And that was exactly what he was, an object for Jinyoung's pleasure to use however he wanted. He was so desperate, aroused, eager to be filled repeatedly. 

“That's my good boy. So perfect for me, I think you do deserve my cock after all.” And Jaebeom could jump for joy upon hearing that, but instead he reached back and spread his cheeks apart revealing his hole. 

“ _Please_ …” Jaebeom breathed out once more and soon could feel the head pressing against him.

There was no more time wasted then as Jinyoung began easing his cock back into him. Jaebeom's hands went back to the sheets, holding on for dear life as Jinyoung began moving vigorously inside of him. He could feel every inch dragging roughly against his inner walls, the tip brushing against his prostate with each thrust, and he was just lost in a sea of pleasure.

Jaebeom had never felt like this before. From the various hookups he transpired in, none of them compared to how well Jinyoung could fuck. Every thrust was perfectly calculated and the way his hips moved so fast had Jaebeom seeing stars, a blissful feeling unlike any other. His mindset was different too. Never once has he ever begged to be fucked or said the things he's said thus far, but that was just the power Jinyoung had over him, a hold Jaebeom could never get enough of.

Jaebeom soon felt himself being pulled up, arching his back more as an arm wrapped around his chest, the other hand wrapping around his throat. All he could do was wheeze out as each thrust grew in force and the pace only speeding up. The skin slapping mixed well with his moans and screams that were accompanied by Jinyoung's grunts. It was pure ecstasy and Jaebeom couldn't form a single thought other than how good everything felt.

“ _Holy fuck-_ you take my cock so well. Such a good boy to me.” Jinyoung was close to his ear, praising him and he moaned even louder, enjoying everything given to him.

“ _Yes_! I-I'm a good boy… _fuck_! Yes... _Yes, so fucking good_! You feel _so good_!” And Jaebeom really didn't have any words to say or really string together besides the repetitive moans and an aggressive _fuck_ or _yes_ thrown into the mix. He was close to his release once again and he knew well enough Jinyoung was close too with the way his hips began stuttering, rhythm out of sync but it left him wheezing out. He was drooling and soon felt fingers go into his mouth and he sucked and licked them eagerly. 

He was completely fucked out.

Jaebeom never thought he'd be in such a position; he never thought one lonely night would lead him to the fucking of his lifetime but here he was, getting the soul fucked out of him by the most amazing cock he's ever had. He truly didn't think anything could beat this amount of pleasure he was getting, and it drove him to become a babbling mess. 

“Where do you want my cum? Bet you want it inside dripping out of you, hmmm? Or maybe you wanna drink every last drop; it's your choice.” Jinyoung spoke against his neck, those fingers moving back to Jaebeom’s throat. Jaebeom wheezed once more as he was choked slightly, moaning out upon registering the propositions. 

“A-all over me- _oh God_! Leave me a mess of your cum, please, please sir….” Jaebeom’s voice was ragged, nothing but a strangle cry leaving him after he spoke. In reality he wasn't into getting came on and the taste was always horrid, but in such a heated moment as this where he completely lost his mind, he wanted Jinyoung’s cum all over him almost like a statement; he wanted the memory to be scorched into his mind of what a mess he had become. 

Jinyoung had soon pressed Jaebeom down by his shoulder blades, keeping his back arched and every single thrust grew at a blistering pace. The pleasure had him screaming out so much, drooling onto the sheets beneath him, and he just took it like the good boy he desired to be. He could feel Jinyoung stutter once more, could hear his voice getting louder as everything became even more aggressive and erratic. 

“ _Fuck_! Almost there… I’m gonna paint you with my cum, turn you into my own personal masterpiece.” Jaebeom was _gone_. His eyes were unfocused and rolled into the back of his head, voice straining out every noise he made. He wanted to reach his release as well, but he held on because he wanted to be so good and get Jinyoung to cum first. It gave him so much pride knowing he was being used well and being good enough to make Jinyoung reach his release.

“ _Ah-ah... fuck_!” He was close too, but he held on as long as he could. It didn't take much longer because soon Jinyoung pulled out of him quickly, grabbing and flipping him over before he began jerking off right in front of him.

“Holy shit…. _Jaebeom_!” Jinyoung moaned out and soon Jaebeom was met with ropes of cum along his chest and stomach, some even reaching up to his face. He grinned, licking some of the cum that was around his mouth and slid his fingers through the mess and licking them clean. He was all splayed out at the mercy of Jinyoung, hard and waiting for his own release. Jinyoung doesn't speak a word after his climax, only surged up to Jaebeom and kissed him with great force as a hand went around his cock. He moaned into the kiss, hips jerking violently as Jinyoung stroked him roughly.

“So, so close… _please_!” And Jinyoung used his other hand to press three fingers into Jaebeom's gaping hole, thrusting those in as quick as his hand moved over his cock. Jaebeom couldn't take it anymore as a desperate sob left him, hips jutting upwards and he was soon cumming with a wordless scream onto himself that added to the mess. He couldn't even think, couldn't do anything but fall into the euphoria placed upon him. His body shook, legs spasm out as he rode the wave of pleasure that washed over him. 

The next few moments were a blur as he slowly drifted away to sleep right after his climax, hearing one last _good boy_ before he passed out.

\---

Morning comes and Jaebeom realized that no, what all happened last night wasn't some very realistic dream at all. He made one subtle movement upon waking up and his whole body seized in pain. It felt like he was hit by a truck, a dull pain that shot up his spine and he was quite sure his ass was bruised along with his hips. He decided to just stay still, taking in the surroundings of the lavish room. He realized he was by himself, cleaned up from the mess and was wearing a long t-shirt. It was a nice gesture, made him feel comfortable even when he was aching. Embarrassingly enough, he passed out after everything, but at least he got a good night's sleep even if it looked as if he was a pillow princess.

Jaebeom felt good though, was satisfied with all that happened the night prior, smiling to himself as he basked in the afterglow.

Some time passed by and soon Jinyoung appeared holding a tray with crepes, fruit, and orange juice. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt and sweatpants; a more comfortable look compared to what he wore before. On instinct, Jaebeom’s stomach growled upon seeing the food and he held it so it wouldn't make any more noises. It was embarrassing, but Jinyoung got a good laugh in as he set the tray down and accompanied Jaebeom in bed.

“Well, you slept soundly.” Jinyoung said as he reached for a berry on the plate. 

“I did get the brains fucked out of me.” He slowly sat up, wincing in the process but got over the slight discomfort as he grabbed for a crepe. “You're not particularly gentle either.”

“And that's what you wanted, right? Satisfied?”

“Very satisfied.” Jaebeom inquired as he continued eating his food. It fell silent then. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but they did finish up the food soon enough and just enjoyed each other's presence. 

Jaebeom got enough energy to turn towards Jinyoung, a bit of boldness coming over him as he scooted closer to him.

“You aren't, by any chance, looking for a sugar baby, are you?” Jaebeom spoke playfully, an innocent gleam to his eyes and he stroked a lone finger along Jinyoung’s jaw. Jinyoung let out a hum, moving a bit closer to him while raising a curious eyebrow.

“Are you giving me a proposition?” Then Jaebeom laughed upon hearing the response.

“I'm only half joking…” Jaebeom smirked then, placing a chaste kiss on Jinyoung's cheek. “Unless…?” 

“I am not rich enough to be a sugar daddy.” Jinyoung deadpans but does give Jaebeom a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I don't really need anything in return so maybe you can be a Splenda daddy? And I can be like the Splenda baby.” That made both men laugh as they soon got closer together enough to cuddle each other, sharing a more domestic moment where really neither one of them knew each other at all.

“Then friends-with-benefits. Or at least get to know each other to become friends because I don't know anything about you except your name and how you sound getting fucked.” Jaebeom didn't know why hearing those crude words from him sounded so embarrassing and it made his face flush, a pout forming upon his lips.

“Hey, don't say it like that!” He retorted. 

“You said, and I quote ‘I did get the brains fucked out of me’ but I'm the bad guy.” Jinyoung chuckled while leaning and kissing Jaebeom’s pout.” It's a good sound don't worry, a _wonderful_ sound even,” Jinyoung tilted Jaebeom’s head, angling him so that he was fully facing him. “I'd love to hear your voice like that again.” Jaebeom lost his breath briefly, an urge coming upon him strong and needy. He said he was satisfied, but Jinyoung affected him in so many ways that the arousal was beginning to stir within once more. He mustered up some more boldness and soon swung his legs over and placed them in a position so that he was in Jinyoung's lap. His arms draped over his shoulders as he leaned into Jinyoung's ear.

“Well, you can hear my voice as much as you want.” Then Jaebeom paused for a second to think about what he said. “In moderation... because I would like to be able to walk most of the time especially when I'm working.” He added on and Jinyoung let out a small laugh as he gently held onto Jaebeom’s hips.

“When do you work next?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebeom smirked, giving one small roll of his hips against him.

“I freelance so I work when I want to.” And his voice got a bit lower, more teasing and he knew it influenced Jinyoung the way he squeezed his hips harder.

“You're such a fucking tease.” Jinyoung spoke just as low and soon ran his hands up Jaebeom’s sides, feeling his warm skin as he pulled the t-shirt off. “But,” Once the t-shirt was off, Jinyoung sat up and with minimal effort, he pressed Jaebeom down into the bed from his lap. “If you're going to tease me,” Jaebeom stared wide-eyed at Jinyoung then made a whimpering sound when a hand was wrapped around his throat. “You're gonna get the same treatment tenfold.” Jaebeom moaned upon feeling the other grind against him and he was beginning to fall right back into that headspace once again.

This was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wild ride and if you read it all, thank you! If you'd like, leave a kudo and a comment because those are always nice<333 More fics in the future!


End file.
